Apartment 23
by Aragorn'sPrincess
Summary: Caroline Davidson knew a secret. It was one she took to the grave. 6 people confessed to the murder. But, even they don't know who committed the crime... (This is an original piece of work. I own all characters)
1. Prologue - Gavin

White is all that has surrounded him for the past three years, he was surprised that his jet black hair hadn't started to turn the same colour. Maybe it had and he just hadn't noticed. He stopped noticing things about himself about a year after he arrived, he didn't think it necessary to be bothered by one's appearance, it's not like he got many visitors, and the one's he did get weren't interested in what he looked like.

Right now he was stuck with said visitor, a young woman of around thirty, she had a slim build and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. His own eyes were a dull grey, not really worth mentioning. Her hair bright ginger and he imagined that comments were made about it all the time. He would stare at her hair for hours if he got given the chance, but, she would not give him one.

"Gavin" she said in a sharp voice

He looked at her, seeing the annoyance in her eyes for being ignored, not for the first time that afternoon. "Yes?" he asked politely.

A sigh, "I asked how you are feeling this afternoon"

A shrug of the shoulders followed by a non-committal answer, "The same as yesterday and the day before that, I suppose"

The woman resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead she lowered her gaze and saw the fresh cuts on his arm and quickly looked away embarrassed, earning a dark chuckle from the young man sitting across the table from her.

"Its fine, you can look, I'm not ashamed of them"

"Why do you do it to yourself, Gavin?" she asked

"Well that's simple," he said smiling slightly "I thought the room needed colour, white gets dull after a while, and it could drive someone crazy eventually. Ironic, really considering where we are, wouldn't you agree Victoria?"

A wince, "Yes I suppose it could. But disregarding this morning's antics, what's the real reason you do it?"

He smirked coldly and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "You're the psychologist, you tell me"

"I think you use it as an escape" she said simply

Now Gavin was laughing, but it held no humour. "Sweetheart, my other shrink could have told you that. How long have you been doing this job? Come on, try again"

She gritted her teeth, he was toying with her. "Ok then. I think you feel guilty and the only outlet for your guilt is slicing open your arm every day"

"What would I possibly feel guilty about?"

"You know perfectly well what"

"Tell me"

"For killing Caroline Davidson in cold blood"

He leant forward so he was closer to her, amusement in his eyes. "You're right, I did kill that bitch," he said softly "but I sure as hell don't feel guilty"


	2. Lucas

Lucas was on an entirely different floor to his brother, Gavin. He guessed they had the different floors so they could separate the real psychos from the temporary nut jobs. The teen looked around the lunch room, surveying the scene before him. People were either by themselves or in groups talking quietly, well, he assumed they were making some sort of noise at each other, whether it was talking or not, he didn't really care.

He ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair, noting to himself that he needed to cut his hair again, it was touching his shoulders now. He smirked to himself, if Gavin knew he was worrying about his hair right now, he'd go ballistic. Luke hadn't seen his brother in all the time they had been sent to this institute. Something was said about separating them would be good for them and give them time to get their stories straight. The police did not believe that they both killed the girl, simply because Gavin's DNA was all over Caroline's body. From then on, Luke had refused to speak, not even to his parents. What was the need? He had said all he was going to say, and, the police did say he had the right to remain silent. So he did.

"So how's the freak today?" came a voice from his right.

Looking around he saw his only true friend,Kyle Livingstone. He was slightly shorter than him, with dark brown eyes, whereas his own were green. They had been best friends since they were toddlers and had stuck together through everything, thus Kyle being in the institute with him. Kyle had confessed to the murder of Caroline, an hour after he and Gavin. From an outsider's perspective, it would seem plausible albeit a little strange that they would confess so readily. So, imagine their surprise, when three more boys confessed to the same crime. The six involved were put in separate facilities. Gavin, Kyle and himself in the Institute for the Criminally Insane. And the other three sent to a Juvenal Correction Centre.

Luke smiled warmly at Kyle and shrugged, earning an exasperated sigh. "Seriously, Luke. You need to start talking again. Our lawyers are coming in tomorrow, and they will want you to talk"

Luke frowned and looked down at his folded arms on the table, he wouldn't talk without Gavin being present. Kyle seemed to know what he was thinking, he placed a comforting hand over his arm.

"Hey, it's going to be OK, we just need to tell them the truth. It's been three years and I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home. And if Gavin has any sense, he'll do the same. We didn't kill her, I don't know about the other's and I don't really care, but we are innocent and I will not rot away any longer for something I didn't do!" he took a deep breath and his grip tightened on Luke, "And I wont let you or your brother rot in here either"

Luke thought it sounded so simple, and when Kyle said it out loud, he felt it was doable. But his finger prints were all over the crime scene, and, the police walked in just as Gavin put his hands on Caroline. The evidence was stacked against them. Kyle, however, would be free tomorrow and he was glad.

He shook his head and pointed at his friend to indicate that it would just be him going home, not Gavin and himself. He heard Kyle swear under his breath and winced as he slammed his hand on the table as he stood abruptly.

"Fuck it. If you are stupid enough to stay here for the rest of your life, then I guess I'll stay too" he looked down at his best friend, his eyes full of affection, "I promised you both that I will stick this thing out with you for however long needed, and I wont break that promise Luke" he walked away, Luke watching him go,

As he sat there, he wondered whether or not the others were talking yet. All he really knew was, that Caroline Davidson would haunt him until his dying day


	3. Casey

_The sound of a scream followed by the shot of a gun is what made him bolt from the elevator to the apartment, which was practically opposite. His shoes squeaked on the floor as his feet pounded against it. He swung the door of Caroline's apartment open; it was nearly off of its hinges due to being opened with tremendous force. Stepping into the apartment, he went into the living room and froze. There was Caroline on the floor in a pool of blood, Gavin Richards kneeling over her, his hands on her throat. Standing to the side of them was Lucas Richards, a pistol in his hand._

Casey sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He always had the same dream every year on the anniversary of Caroline's death. It had only been three years, but to him it felt longer. Sometimes he wondered what his life would be like now if he hadn't gone to her home that afternoon. He wouldn't have, but after he received that text from her that morning, curiosity got the better of him.

Caroline had sent all six of them a text that morning. It was a suicide note, which basically said she knew a secret and that she couldn't live with it anymore, and that one of them knew what it was. She went on to say that she had lost all of them as friends, so had nothing to live for. But at the end of the text she said that they would find her in her apartment.

Casey knew it wasn't a suicide note, he knew that she knew someone was going to kill her, and she knew it was going to be one of them. So after working that out, that's when he decided to go to Apartment 23. And the rest was history. He confessed to killing Caroline as soon as he saw the police approaching the building. His finger prints were on the door and they would find out that he and Caroline weren't on the best of terms, so he figured he may as well admit that he had done it.

He didn't expect Wyatt and Jason to admit to the murder, though. Wyatt was Caroline's best friend since childhood and they were close, until recently. Jason got arrested as he was found selling her Jewellery only hours after the crime, so the police assumed he was the one who broke into the apartment. He didn't deny it or confirm it.

Casey stood up and stretched, his bones cracking noisily. Looking around his cramped room he sighed. Walking over to the sink he looked into the cracked mirror, noting the changes to his appearance over the three years. His tanned skin looked faded and his blue eyes had gone lifeless. His usually well groomed hair was matted and could do with a good brush. It went past his shoulders now, as he lost interest in cutting it, something his father berated him for each time he visited.

The centre itself wasn't too bad, considering it held the scum of the earth. Some of the officers were OK towards him, but most were almost cruel, taking pleasure in their misfortune, not that Casey could blame them. Footsteps approached his door and he turned as it opened. An officer with an expressionless face stood at the doorway.

"Visitor" he said.

Casey smirked to himself and followed the man down the halls to the visitor's room. He stepped into the room and was greeted by the sight of his father sitting at the table. He sat opposite and waited, taking in his appearance. His father was a balding man, in his late forties. He had the same blonde hair and same tanned skin, that's where their similarities end. His father was a well groomed man, and did not tolerate untidiness. He saw the older man take in his son's appearance, and his face showed nothing but disdain.

"Hello, father" Casey said politely.

A few moments silence and then he spoke, "Casey"

The boy had to hide a smirk; his father was trying to keep his voice neutral, when he really wanted to lay into him.

"How's Mum?"

"She's fine and sends her love. She would have come, but you know what her work is like"

This time Casey did smirk coldly, his mother wouldn't have come. She hadn't visited him once in the three years he had been there. Before he could make any more small talk, his father spoke first.

"Let's get straight to the point. Gavin, Lucas and Kyle are all seeing their respective lawyers today. I've heard rumours that Kyle may be released"

"So?"

"So, I want you to have your lawyer come in. He could get you out of here, Casey. We both know you didn't kill that girl, and I still don't understand why you confessed to killing her. But that doesn't matter now, does it? You could be free in less than a week"

Casey looked down at the table, and thought about this new information. He knew Kyle wouldn't leave Luke and he knew that Gavin wouldn't be released anytime soon. He made his decision and looked up at his father, defiantly.

"No. I did kill Caroline Davidson"

"Casey, please!"

"I killed her," he repeated "we all did"


End file.
